


Ask A Simple Question

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst being nosy, Comedy, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Amethyst scoffed. “What's the big deal, dude? You see it all the time in movies. Just lift her up, say something cheesy, and give ‘er a smooch.”Pearl rolled her eyes and huffed. “Amethyst, honestly. This isn't a movie. Steven, be elegant. Just look into her eyes, be truthful to her, and yourself, and just say it. It's simple.”“You'resimple.” muttered Amethyst under her breath.Fear-stricken now, Steven turned to Garnet, who smiled. “You already know what to say.” Cryptic as always.





	Ask A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuerion/gifts).



Steven turned the velvet box over in his hands, unable to take his eyes off it. For maybe the thirtieth time that day, he popped it open to gaze at the ring, half to make sure it was still in there, half because he still couldn't believe he'd gotten it. It'd taken weeks of saving; he'd adamantly refused his dad’s repeated offers to get it for him. This was something Steven had to get on his own merit.

“Well, that's purty.”

Steven let out a high-pitched shriek, nearly toppling out of the couch as Amethyst appeared behind him with a grin. “‘Sup, jumpy?”

“You scared the heck outta me!” replied Steven, clutching his chest. “Why'd you sneak up on me like that?”

“I thought it'd be funny. And it was.” laughed the purple gem. Her laughter died down as she saw the small box in Steven’s hand. “Wassat?”

Blushing, Steven moved the box behind his back. “N-Nothing.”

An absolutely _devious_ look appeared on Amethyst’s face. “It's not nice to keep secrets, Steeeeveeeeeen. Show Mama Amethyst whatcha got.”

“Amethyst, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 29. You can't--”

“Yoink!” Amethyst, who had extended her hand unbeknownst to Steven, plucked the box out of his hands, pulling it back as Steven shrieked. 

“Give it back!” he leapt at the gem, who expertly somersaulted out of the way.

“Aw, don't be such a secret keeper, Steven.” she taunted. “I just wanna…” Her eyes widened to impossible size as she saw what lied within. “Oh, boy.”

Steven panicked as he held up his hands. “Amethyst, just take a moment…”

“Oh, booooooooooy.” She broke out into a wide smile, doing a sort of happy jig. “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh boooooooooooooooooooooooy…”

And before Steven could stop her, she cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed “PEARL! GARNET!” at the top of her lungs.

Pearl burst into the house from outside, brandishing her spear, as Garnet coolly followed. “What's wrong!?” shouted Pearl. “Is there a situation?”

“You bet there is!” Amethyst rushed towards the pale gem, dodging Steven’s attempt to grab her, and thrust the box in her face. “Look, look, lookie!”

Pearl dissipated her spear and regarded the ring with an odd look. “Er...Amethyst, you're great and everything, but I'd really rather we stay friends--”

“Not me, ya dodo! Steven!”

Pearl gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth as Garnet lowered her glasses in shock. “S-Steven? Is that true!?”

The brunette was at a loss for words as he blushed and looked at the floor. “Y-Yes…”

Pearl let out a happy wail as she rushed towards Steven and scooped him up in a tight hug. “Oh, my gosh! Steven, our precious baby boy, marriage! I'm so happy for you!”

“I'm 29, Pearl!”

“Yeah, but you'll always be a little goober to us.” laughed Amethyst, jumping up to ruffle his hair.

“So, what did she say?” asked Garnet, not even bothering to hide her wide smile.

“I haven't actually asked her yet.”

Amethyst scoffed. “What's the big deal, dude? You see it all the time in movies. Just lift her up, say something cheesy, and give ‘er a smooch.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and huffed. “Amethyst, honestly. This isn't a movie. Steven, be elegant. Just look into her eyes, be truthful to her, and yourself, and just say it. It's simple.”

“ _You're_ simple.” muttered Amethyst under her breath.

Fear-stricken now, Steven turned to Garnet, who smiled. “You already know what to say.” Cryptic as always.

“Steven?”

Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst all leapt into the air in shock at the sound of Connie’s voice. She was supposed to have been away on business, in talking about expanding her company internationally; it wasn't like her to just appear on the doorstep without some kind of notice.

“She's here!” squeaked Steven. “What's she doing here!? Now!? Today!?”

“Dude, you're asking us!?” replied Amethyst.

“What should we do!?” asked Pearl.

“Answer the door, for starters.” Garnet said, reaching for the knob. “It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, Steven.”

Too late to reach her, Garnet whisked the door open.

The years had been unbelievably kind to Connie. Whereas Steven had only changed subtly upon his entrance into adulthood (he'd gotten taller, rounder, and a bit more muscular), Connie had blossomed, gaining a build that, even now in his panicky state, made his eyes widen, heartbeat quicken, and palms sweat. Gentle curves and defined muscle tone from her daily fencing training, a healthy, otherworldly glow, and the same gleeful sparkle in her eyes from back when they were children that never faded.

“Hi, Steven!” she greeted, rushing inside and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Grinning, Amethyst quickly morphed into a cat and whistled.

“Get it? Cat call.”

“Hilarious.” sighed Pearl.

“What're you doing here?” asked Steven. “Not that I'm not happy to see you!”

“Well, I haven't been around in a while, and I missed everybody.” she smiled wide and nuzzled Steven’s chest. “Especially my favorite Steven.”

“Awww.” cooed Pearl and Amethyst in unison.

“W-Well, you're timing’s kinda--”

“Wait.” Connie put a shushing finger to Steven’s lips. “Sorry, just...I wanna do this now before I lose my nerve.”

Taking a deep breath, Connie, to the shock of everyone in the house, got to a knee and pulled a small velvet box out of her pants pocket. Popping it open, it revealed a beautiful princess cut ring that caught the light, glimmering on Steven’s cheek.

“Marry me?”

Pearl and Amethyst grasped each other, making a series of incomprehensible, happy squealing noises. Steven could only stare down at the expectant Connie, his mouth gaping like a fish. Slowly, he looked at Garnet, who lowered her shades and winked.

As always, she was right. He already knew what to say.

“Yes, Connie.”

END


End file.
